In that moment
by EAHHP
Summary: H/hr. What happened during dance practice for the Yule ball. Sorry Ron fans but I had to.


**Hey guys, so I was just watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and had an idea so I'm just writing this quick story now. Sorry if it's really bad, I'm writing at 10:20 in the evening in England. Enjoy!**

*******xxxxxx*******

"In every girl, there is a swan, ready to burst out from deep within," Mcgonagall droned on about why dancing was so important to the Yule ball. Seriously, Harry didn't even want to be here, but Neville and Hermione had dragged him along insisting that it would be 'fun'. So far, the best thing that had happened was Mcgonagall transforming into her human self, which, after the first transfiguration lesson last year, was a weekly occurence. When could they just start dancing already? 5 solid hours he had spent practiding last night, his feet were itching to do more of it. It wasn't like he didn't have better things to do, he inwardly groaned at the thought of the massive pile of homework that needed completing before Monday.

"And inside every boy, a lordly lion resides, ready to pounce. Now Mr Weasley, would you please assist me in this routine? No doubt, you've seen your parents waltzing to some of Celestina Warbeck's slower songs?" Sniggers and wolf whistles could be heard from all around the section of the room dominated by males, although the female side straightened up even more. Her was a boy who actually knew what he was doing!

"Yes, that's right. Now take my waist if you please,"

"Your what?!" It was a very amusing moment in which the look of incredulity spread from Ron's eyes to the rest of his face. In fact, by the time he had assumed a truly horrified expression, Dean and Seamus were positively snorting.

"My waist, Mr Weasley," it was strange how such an old voice could sound so innocent, especially when she was asking him to do

something like this, "Mr Filch, start the music,"

Scraping music which sounded centuries old was playing through an ancient gramophone, and Mcgonagall and Ron began to sway to the old tune(if you could call it a tune).

"Everyone, get together please, boys on your feet." Minerva barked out instructions, making sure that her cubs followed. She wasn't surprised at all at how many of the female pooulation there seemed to be. What did make her pleased was the amount of support she was getting from the male side. She knew that if Dumbledore was running the sessions, hardly any boys would make it, they all hated him for keeping their classmate in the blasted tournament. Personally, she didn't blame them, she wanted to duel Snape the moment he proposed the idea.

Every single one of the girls were laughing and chatting animatedly as they rose to their feet. A very apprehensive Neville Longbottom was pondering whether he should join them, before Harry (who was sitting next to him) leaned over and counted down from five, reassuring his classmate that he wouldd get up on 0. Bewildered, Neville followed Harry's example and stood up. Many girls surrounded Harry immediately, but only Ginny wanted to dance with his clumsy friend. The others noticed that they wouldn't be the first ones and so copied their brave friends' lead. Girls were beginning to scatter around, it transpired that Harry had chosen his partner. Once everyone had begun to sway, Mcgonagall decided to take it up a notch...

Xxxxxx*********xxxxxxxxx

Harry's POV

I swayed gently with the girl in my arms, at least she had practised with me last night. She's good with things like that, my Hermione. The detention I had gotten from Snape for being sleepy was definitely worth it, who wouldn't enjoy 5 hours of privacy, learning steps to a dance routine with your best and most loyal friend? I had decided long ago that I didn't really want to be friends with Weasley, and Hermione has really been helping me, choosing subtle methods to slowly drift apart. To be honest, I was thrilled that he was pissed off at me about the whole tournament, but she said that this tournament would probably just be a temporary setback in our friendship. Which is annoying.

Mcgonagall shouted at us to start doing some footwork and it was almost impossible to miss the grin spreading across both mine and her face. Three solid hours of trying to get it perfect, and finally we nailed it! Unfortunately for Ron, Mcgonagall really didn't appreciate having her toe trodden on, and she was almost screaming at him. I really wanted to impress every body, so when the music called for it, I span Hermione around and lifted her gently off the floor for half a second before placing her down and carrying on with the basic footwork.

For a moment, I was completely mesmerised by the true innocence and beauty that my female friend possesed. When I lifted her, there was a michevious twinkle in her eye, and her smile radiated happiness and fun. In that second I realised, this was the girl I should ask to the ball. It was her. IT WAS HERMIONE! My best friend was the one that I loved. Now was the hard part, actually asking. I knew that I should probably do it soon, before anyone else took her away.

At the end of the session, I got ready. This was it, the moment of truth. Would she say yes? I had no idea.

"Miss Hermione Granger, would you do me the honour of attending the Yule Ball?" I asked. She formed a group of 4th and 5th year girls, and started whipering conspiratornally.

Finally, she turned around.

"I'd be honoured," she beamed at me.

And that was the moment I knew that I loved Hermione Potter(nee Granger).

Xxxxxxx*********xxxxxxxxx

 **Aw, I just love a Harry/Hermione story. Read and review, earthlings! Xx**


End file.
